Whistle
by chrizzle
Summary: Kalian punya obat untuk depresi? Naruto punya. Dan ia hanya akan memberikan obat itu hanya untuk Hinata. Fic ini untuk Jinsei Megami. Rnr okeh?


Haloo semuanya... Chrizzle si perusuh sudah datang...

Sip.

.

.

**Untuk Jinsei Megami yang suka meluk-meluk****Chrizzle, INI FIC SPECIAL UNTUK KAMU**! Chrizzle sedang napsu bikin fic yang terinspirasi dari orang-orang di sekitar chriz. Mungkin karena tiada inspirasi. TT. Ngga nemu konflik bagus. #curcol deh.. Baca ficsnya Meg, ya. Keren-keren loo. Sumfe dhe gax boonk! #alaynihh :"(!

Untuk kritik dan saran, harap menghubungi Jinsei Megami saja. #candaaa…

Untuk Chrizzle cukup pujian di review.

Untuk request, bole bole! #excited. Pm Chrizzle ya. Lagi ngga punya idea buat fic baroeh #pundung. Atau di review juga bissaa.

Untuk mesen gado-gado dari rumah aku, lurus ampe mentok, belok kanan. Nyampe dah.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto sedikit ooc, tapi ngga jauh-jauh amat kok... And here's one more thing: Beware of typos yang bergentayangan.

.

.

.

Matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya saat Naruto membuka pintu masuk ruangan Hokage yang baru direnovasi minggu lalu. Decitan pintu yang sedikit menyeramkan di telinganya dulu sudah hilang, diganti dengan suara khas pintu membuka dari sebuah kayu mahoni yang tampak mahal. Selain itu di sana juga sudah banyak terdapat figura foto-foto ninja, termasuk foto Naruto dan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Tsunade punya hobi baru: fotografi.

"Bagaimana Naruto, karpet baruku?" Tanya Tsunade, Sang Hokage lalu melempar kacamataya asal ke atas meja.

"Karpet?" Naruto menunduk, melihat karpet yang ada di bawah tapak sepatu ninjanya. Bulu-bulu karpet itu panjang, dan terlihat lembut. "Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya, lalu dengan sengaja dan kurang ajar melompat-lompat di atasnya.

"HEI BOCAH! Itu karpet baru yang kupesan dari Suna!" Tsunade menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto yang masih melompat-lompat. "Minggir! Minggir!" Sekarang Sang Hokage itu mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali, sebagai tanda kepada Naruto untuk menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Naruto beralih atensi dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruangan, memandangi foto-foto hasil hobi baru Tsunade yang sangat banyak tergantung di dinding luas sebelah kiri meja hokage.

Mulai dari foto hokage pertama, kedua, –yang kini lebih tepat disebut lukisan– ketiga, hingga foto Tsunade saat ini. Di sana juga ada foto Jiraiya, Orochimaru, hingga Danzo–yang juga merupakan lukisan. Jari-jari panjang Naruto terangkat menyusuri satu-persatu foto-foto itu, hingga berhenti di sebuah foto familiar, Minato dan Kushina.

"Okaa-san terlihat cantik sekali di sini." Gumamnya pelan, namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Tsunade, dan membuat wanita hasil kamuflase umur itu tersenyum.

"Hmm... Hokage keempat dan istri. Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki." Ujarnya sambil membaca keterangan singkat di bawah foto-foto itu. "Lalu di sebelahnya ada foto Hokage kelima, Nenek Tsunade, si perawan tua. Hahaha!" Teriaknya bahagia ketika mengarang kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak ada di keterangan foto itu. Tak menyadari kehadiran perempatan urat di dahi lebar Tsunade.

Sebelah kiri deretan foto hokage masih kosong, memancing Naruto untuk tersenyum lebih lebar. "Di sebelah fotomu pasti akan terisi namaku sebagai Hokage keenam. Hokage keenam dan istri. Naruto Uzumaki dan ..." Kata-katanya melambat dan terhenti di akhir, sementara Tsunade menyeringai.

"Istri hokage ke enam siapa, ya?" Tanyanya.

Sementara Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tsunade. Perhatiannya terusik ke sebuah foto yang lumayan baru, terlihat dari resolusi gambarnya yang bagus. Foto itu terletak persis di bawah foto Minato dan Kushina.

_'Hyuuga Hinata, Ketua Klan Hyuuga.' _ Itulah kata-kata keterangan yang dibaca Naruto dalam hati.

Disana ada Hinata yang sedang tersenyum di bagian depan, lalu Hanabi, Hiashi, Ko dan Neji di sebelah kanan dan kiri Hinata, lalu beberapa orang Hyuuga di belakang mereka.

_'Hinata cantik sekali di sini.'_ Batinnya.

"Ketua klan Hyuuga, eh?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya." Balas Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Oke. Hokage keenam dan istri. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga." Balas Tsunade keras-keras, sambil berpura-pura menuliskannya di sebuah kertas.

"Eeehhh?" Balas Naruto panik, terbukti dengan tingkahnya yang gelagapan dan pipinya yang memerah. Degup jantungnya pun berdebar keras.

Tsunade tertawa puas, melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti baru ketahuan mengutil permen di supermarket.

.

Tok, tok, tok.

Perhatian Tsunade teralihkan, sementara Naruto tetap melihat ke foto-foto dan membelakangi pintu agar wajahnya yang memerah tak kelihatan sang tamu. Jika ketahuan wajahnya bersemu merah karena kata-kata tadi, apa kata dunia, coba?

Pintu berkayu mahoni itu terbuka, dan seseorang masuk di ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Apakah Tsunade-sama memanggil saya?" Tanya oang yang baru masuk itu.

**Deg! **

Kecepatan memompa jantung Naruto berubah drastis ketika mendengar suara yang sangat lembut itu. Dari kaca bening pigura foto, ia bisa melihat muka cantik seorang kunoichi yang berdiri di belakangnya, sedang menghadap Tsunade.

Degup jantungnya bertambah cepat ketika ia melihat dengan pelan dan lembut kepala berhiaskan mahkota indigo itu menoleh, melihat ke arahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun." Kata gadis itu, lalu tersenyum manis.

_'Sial.'_

Kini, Naruto Uzumaki tahu jelas perasaan Hinata saat berhadapan dengannya dulu.

Rasa-rasa ingin pingsan.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berjalan cepat, berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto yang besar-besar.

"Hm? Ngga ada." Jawab Naruto cepat. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ataupun menurunkan kecepatan langkahnya. Ia kembali berjalan –atau lebih tepatnya berjalan cepat– mengabaikan Hinata yang kesusahan menyusulnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto sedang sibuk. Sibuk menetralkan diri dan jantungnya yang melompat-lompat tak karuan. Bahkan untuk berjalan di samping gadis itu saja, ia tak mampu.

Dan Hinata Hyuuga pada dasarnya bukan orang yang suka berpikiran negatif. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berasumsi Naruto sedang sakit perut.

Gadis yang lahir pada saat musim dingin itu berhenti. Tsunade berpesan kepadanya untuk memeriksa keadaan setiap 30 menit. Ia mengaktifkan byakugannya, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar.

Aman.

Hinata kembali melihat ke depan, dan dengan mata ajaibnya ia bisa melihat Naruto berjalan, membawa beban tubuh kekarnya di kedua kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana panjang berwarna oranye.

Tapi, tunggu. Setelah dilihat kembali dengan baik, rute yang diambil kaki Naruto membawanya ke sebuah ranjau.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun!" Teriak gadis itu.

Terlambat, tali tambang kuat telah melilit pergelangan kaki pemuda bersurai kuning itu, menariknya kuat dan membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Pemuda itu jatuh tertelungkup di tanah bersemak, dengan sebuah pisau beracun bersarang di dadanya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun. Sadarlah." Kata Hinata panik. Ia lelah sekali. Setelah membuat tenda, ia dan Hinata-Hinata lain –bunshin menggotong tubuh Naruto yang notabene lebih besar dan lebih berat dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengobati luka dan mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Naruto, lalu terbaring kelelahan di samping pujaannya itu.

.

"Nghh..." Tubuh seberat 45 kilogram itu menggeliat, tanda ia sudah mulai terusik dengan keadaan sekitar. Ketika ia bangun, yang ia temukan adalah jaket Naruto tersampir di tubuhnya, membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Sudah bangun?" Suara berat dari arah belakang membuat gadis itu kaget. Ia melihat Naruto –yang tadinya pingsan duduk bersandar pada ranselnya. Sedang Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Kebutuhan perut untuk diisi membuat Naruto membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kue bolu kecil yang di bawanya dari rumah. Ia menggigit kue itu sedikit, membiarkan rasa manis dan legit kue itu terasa di mulutnya.

Sementara Hinata, ia kehabisan makanan! Ia mengira ia bisa membeli makanan saat dalam perjalanan, tapi ketika tadi ia dan Naruto sampai di sana, toko makanan satu-satunya di tempat itu tutup. Jadi, ia hanya mengeluarkan air dari ranselnya, dan meminum sumber mineral itu.

"Mau?" Tawar Naruto pelan, sambil menyodorkan kuenya.

Perut yang keroncongan membuat Hinata mengangguk, dan langsung menyantap sisa bolu Naruto. Ia memakannya dengan penuh haru, karena bisa memenuhi permintaan perutnya yang meronta-ronta dari tadi.

Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia tadi sebenarnya hanya akan basa-basi saja. Ia mengira Hinata akan menolak kuenya. Namun bukan karena keterkejutannya yang membuat Naruto kaget, namun karena Hinata memakan kuenya!

_Sebuah ciuman tidak langsung. _

Muka Naruto memerah, ia tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri, sementara jantungnya berdebar makin keras, Hinata menjadi panik dan menyodorkan minumannya.

"Minumlah, Naruto-kun."

Naruto semakin terbatuk, dan Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk membantu Naruto meminumnya. Akhirnya, semakin dekat ujung mulut Naruto dengan bibir botol itu, jantungnya berdetak semakin keras. Beberapa detik kemudian, kerongkongan dan lambung Naruto menerima likuid tersebut.

_Dua buah ciuman tak langsung. _

.

.

"Hinata-chan. Apa saja yang terjadi saat aku pingsan tadi?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi sedang mempelajari peta desa tempatnya akan memulai misi, dan menatap Naruto.

"Emm... Aku memastikan tidak ada musuh, lalu membuat tenda di sini. Setelah selesai, aku mengangkatmu ke dalam dan mengobati lukamu." Kata Hinata pelan, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari muka Naruto.

"Oh, begitu. Bagaimana dengan racunnya?" Tanya Naruto, sambil meraba bagian dada kanannya yang dibalut perban.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membuat penawarnya, jadi aku harus mengeluarkan racunnya dengan m-manual." Balas Hinata dengan sedikit nada menyesal.

"Manual?"

"Ya, aku membuka lukanya dan m-menghisap racunnya untuk dibuang." Balas Hinata. Polos.

Mata Naruto membelalak, jantungnya kembali menghentak-hentak. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hinata pada dirinya tadi, saat mengobatinya membuat ia merona.

_'Ah, sial. Mengapa saat dia melakukannya aku harus pingsan? Mestinya saat itu aku sadar 100 persen.' _Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto menjadi gelisah dan bergelagat aneh, membuat gadis di depannya ini menjadi panik dan khawatir. "Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"A-Aku tidak, eh ya! Aku baik. Tentu saja. Hahahaha." Jawab Naruto tidak jelas. Melihat alis Hinata terangkat tinggi ia kembali melanjutkan. "A-aku hanya bingung dengan misi kita ini." Halah, cuma alasan.

"Oh, begitu. Biar aku jelaskan." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata mulai berkata-kata, namun Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan kata-katanya. Perhatiannya teralihkan ke wajah Hinata, yang terlihat sangat manis saat serius. Sementara Hinata menunjuk-nujuk peta, Naruto tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Kita mulai dari sini, dan sekarang kita ada disini. Dan karena kita beristirahat sebentar, aku rasa..."

_'Hinata, kau memiliki mata yang indah.' _

"Lalu ketika sudah sampai, kita harus bertemu dengan..."

_'Rambutmu juga cantik. Aku penasaran ingin menyentuhnya. Pasti lembut dan wangi._'

"Kita juga harus mengantarkan surat dari Tsunade-sama dan..."

_'Pipinya gembil dan mulus. Hanya bagian itulah satu-satunya yang tidak berwarna pucat. Pipinya itu sering merona dengan hebat.'_

"Setelah itu mungkin baru kita akan melakukan misinya. Oh iya, jangan lupa, kita harus..."

_'Tubuhnya mungil tapi proporsional. Tipe gadis impianku. Gayanya yang _moe_ seperti kucing itu membuatku ingin memeluknya kuat-kuat.'_

"Kalau itu selesai, aku rasa kita bisa pulang ke Konoha."

_'Bibirnya itu! Ranum dan menggoda. Bibirnya yang sekarang itu sedang berbicara. Dan kalau bicara, sesekali ia menjilat bibirnya. Astaga, aku ingin sekali mencobanya.' _

"Hei, Naruto-kun. Apa kau mendengarku?" Kata Hinata cemas. Naruto terlihat seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis. Saking cemasnya, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, sebuah kebiasaannya dari remaja. Menggigit bibir ketika bingung gelisah.

_'Dia menggigit bibirnya! Dia menggigit bibirnya! Oh, Tuhan. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini.' _

"Naruto-kun!"

"Y-ya? Oh, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas." Kata Naruto semangat, lalu berdiri dengan cepat. Tapi belum sempat ia berdiri dengan sempurna, ia kembali terjatuh karena tinggi tenda yang lebih rendah dari tingginya.

.

.

"Misi tambahan? Aku tak percaya pak tua itu memberikan kita misi tambahan. Aku sudah tak tahan ingin makan ramen." Gerutu Naruto. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di lantai kayu, menimbulkan beberapa suara 'tuk' yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

Kedua ninja hebat ini duduk santai di sebuah kamar bernuansa kayu. Mereka telah menyelesaikan misi utama mereka, dan seharusnya sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke Konoha sekarang.

"Biarkan saja, Naruto-kun. Toh, mereka juga memberikan kita tambahan uang untuk misi, kan?" Balas Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum, menyukai bagaimana irama berantakan yang diciptakan Naruto dengan jari-jarinya.

"Memang, sih. Tapi masa mereka menjadikan kita berdua satu kamar?" Gerutunya lagi. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari permukaan lantai, dan melipatnya di depan dada. Tak sadar kata-katanya barusan mengundang _'something red'_ di wajah Hinata.

"I-itu kan, karena ada tamu dari desa lain juga, Naruto-kun. Kamarnya kurang." Balas Hinata malu-malu.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi ini sama saja mereka tidak menghargaimu sebagai seorang wanita." Gerutunya lagi. Tangan yang sedari tadi terlipat rapi di depan dada itu kembali terangkat ke depan, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya seorang Naruto sekarang.

"A-aku tidak keberatan, sih." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Eh?"

"Se-selama dengan Naruto-kun, aku tidak keberatan tidur sekamar. Aku p-percaya Naruto tidak akan macam-macam." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum mantap. Namun senyuman itu malah membuat Naruto menangis dalam hati.

_'Justru karena bersamamu, aku keberatan, Hinata. Aku takut aku yang akan akan macam-macam.'_

_._

_._

"Jadi, di sini kita harus berpencar?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk suatu daerah di peta. Peta yang sudah agak kusam itu menjadi penunjuk lokasi di mana mereka akan menyelesaikan misi tambahan mereka.

"Iya." Balas Hinata menyetujui sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kita memberi tanda kalau misalnya, hmm... katakanlah kita sedang menghadapi musuh." Tanya Naruto. Kemungkinan ada musuh di misi tambahan ini lumayan kecil, mengingat mereka hanya butuh memberikan tanda sebagai penanda batas wilayah desa itu.

Namun apapun bisa terjadi, kan?

Dan ia sangat tidak mau apapun terjadi pada Hinata.

"Kemungkinan ada musuh 'kan kecil, Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

"Yah, kecil tapi ada kan? Atau paling tidak ada bencana. Ada binatang buas, atau bisa jadi kau atau aku terkena ranjau seperti kemarin?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Kali ini Hinata tak bisa mengelak. Perkataan Naruto seratus persen benar. Menurut warga desa, orang awam belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di hutan itu. Hanya ada beberapa ninja keluar masuk di sana.

"Bagaimana ya?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita bersiul saja, Hinata-chan?" Kata Naruto dengan semangatnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Seperti ini." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai bersiul. Suara yang ditimbulkan membuat gadis itu senang, mengingat lagu yang coba ia mainkan adalah salah satu lagu favorit Hinata. "Kalau kita menemukan sesuatu, kita akan bersiul dengan nada seperti ini." Naruto kembali bersiul, membuat beberapa nada tinggi dengan mulutnya.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun... Aku tak pandai bersiul." Kata Hinata malu-malu. Di tambah dengan jari-jari yang bermain-main di depan dadanya. Kebiasaannya dari kecil ketika ia sedang malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia lalu menarik tangan Hinata ke hadapannya. "Itu mudah! Aku akan mengajarimu, Hinata-chan!" Teriaknya senang.

.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat bibirmu seperti ingin mencium seseorang." Kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Begini."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, menangkap maksud Naruto. Ia mulai membentuk bibir merah mudanya seperti yang Naruto maksud, namun itu malah membuat Naruto kembali gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak? Ekspresi Hinata yang kelihatan bingung sambil memajukan bibirnya itu membuat Naruto merasa panas.

"Begini?" Tanya Hinata. Ia masih belum menemukan bagaimana ia harus membentuk mulutnya, jadi ia menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya ke mana-mana. "Aku bingung, Naruto-kun."

"Y-ya. Yang tadi itu sudah benar. K-kau hanya harus membuat sebuah lubang ditengahnya." Naruto berhasil menguasai diri, dan mempraktekkan cara bersiul itu kembali.

"Lubang?"

"Ya. Untuk angin keluar-masuk saat kita bersiul."

"Oh, begitu."

Hinata mempraktekkannya dan berhasil. Naruto tersenyum senang. Ternyata ia tak begitu buruk untuk menjadi pengajar. Hanya saja jika muridnya adalah Hinata, ia tak yakin akan bisa bertahan lama.

"Nah, sekarang coba hembuskan nafas dari dalam mulutmu dengan pelan. Oh, iya. Lubang yang kau buat tidak boleh terlalu besar atau kecil saat ada udara di dalamnya, Hinata-chan." Jelasnya perlahan. Lalu pemuda itu bersiul kembali.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia coba menghembuskan udara dari dalam mulutnya, namun yang keluar hanya nafas biasa. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mencobanya lagi. Tak berhasil sama sekali. Malah, saat bersiul pipinya menggembung besar.

'_Imut sekali!' _Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Ia merasa ingin mimisan, tapi ia menahannya.

"Ayo dicoba lagi." Ujar Naruto semangat.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu mencoba bersiul lagi.

.

.

.

Misi berhasil dilaksanakan, tanpa siulan. Mustahil belajar bersiul hanya dalam sehari saja. Hinata berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Ketika misi itu, ia terpaksa harus berjalan ditemani bunshin Naruto. Ia merasa sangat merepotkan pemuda pujaannya itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau terlihat kacau." Tanya Naruto. Mereka berjalan pelan berdampingan, dan selama itu pula konversasi yang keluar hanya sedikit dan terasa canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata lemah.

"Ayolah, kau tahu kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

"A-aku... Aku sedikit depresi." Mulai Hinata.

Naruto kaget. Depresi? Apakah keadaan Hinata seburuk itu? Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik, berniat mendengarkan semua cerita gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Kenapa depresi?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Ia tak ingin merusak keberanian Hinata untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Karena tidak bisa bersiul."

"Hah? Ap–"

"–aku juga tak tau. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa bersiul, aku merepotkan Naruto-kun. Seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Hinata terus berjalan, sementara Naruto berhenti di belakangnya.

_._

_Tak tahukah kau, Hinata? Naruto sengaja menyuruhmu belajar bersiul.__ Karena siulan tak akan terbentuk dengan belajar semalam saja.__Ia melakukan itu a__gar esoknya ia bisa menemanimu. _

_Tak tahukah kau, Hinata? Yang menemanimu saat misi__ tambahan itu__ adalah Naruto asli, bukan bunshin__._

_Tak tahukah kau, Hinata? Naruto tak ingin sedetik pun berpisah denganmu._

_._

'_Jadi hanya karena itu?' _Naruto membatin. Ia sempat mengira Hinata tak suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata berada selangkah di depannya, ketika ia sudah ada tepat di belakang Hinata, ia membalikkan tubuh itu dengan cepat, dan membungkusnya dengan pelukan erat. Tangan kanannya berada di bahu Hinata, memeluk dengan erat, sambil sesekali membelai rambutnya. Pipi kanannya ia tempelkan erat di pipi kanan Hinata, membuatnya bisa merasakan samar panas tubuh Hinata. Tubuh mungil itu direngkuhnya kuat-kuat, seperti sudah merindu lama.

"Kau tau, kalau kita meluk orang yang kita sayang bisa mencegah depresi, loh." Bisik pemuda jinchuuriki itu.

"Ap-apa? Sayang?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Pertanyaan yang berupa desahan dan bisikan itu terdengar langsung ke telinga Naruto, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang pemilik telinga.

"Ya. Dan aku sedang memeluk orang yang aku sayangi." Kata Naruto lagi, membuat Hinata melepas pelukannya.

"I-itu berarti–"

"Apa ayahmu sekarang di Konoha?" Tanya Naruto tidak nyambung.

"Iya." Walaupun merasa pertanyaan Naruto tidak nyambung, Hinata menjawabnya juga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku butuh ayahmu untuk mejawab lamaranku." Kata Naruto pelan, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Si-siapa yang akan kau lamar, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Senyum manis Naruto membuatnya memerah.

"Siapa ya? Coba tebak." Tanyanya.

"Hanabi?"

"Bukan."

"Ne-neji-nii?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Gadis ini bertanya pertanyaan retoris.

"Bukan. Yang ingin kulamar adalah Hinata." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Ia menangkup wajah Hinata yang menunduk dalam tangannya, menikmati wajah gadis yang memerah itu.

"Aku hanya ingin namamu yang jadi keterangan di foto nenek Tsunade sebagai istri hokage ke enam." Katanya pelan, lalu membawa dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi Hinata.

Muka gadis itu sepenuhnya memerah, ia tak mampu berkata-kata apapun. Hinata rasa mukanya akan meledak sekarang juga, mengingat mukanya panas temperaturnya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan sekaligus membahagiakan!

Hening mendominasi dengan sangat lama, membuat jantung Naruto semakin berlompatan tak karuan. Dengan dahi yang masih bersentuhan, ia mencoba bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ehmm... Hinata-chan. Kamu harus mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hah?" Hinata kaget, dan akhirnya ia malah membuat kepala mereka berantukan cukup keras.

"Aduduhh..." Eluh Naruto sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Eeh? Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata panik, melupakan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya sendiri.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya kamu mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya sambil membelai dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni. Dengan lembut ia mengangkat helai-helai lembut indigo sang gadis, dan mengecup dahi yang memerah itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bu-bukannya itu sudah jelas, Naruto-kun?" Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Eeh? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Jawab Naruto dengan cemberut, pura-pura memberegut kesal.

"I-iya. Aku mau, Naruto-kun." Jawab gadis itu. Ia agak tergagap di awal, namun ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tegas.

Naruto berteriak keras sambil mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sementara Hinata terkekeh pelan. Setelah berteriak Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata, yang langsung dibalas oleh gadis itu.

"Jadi? Kamu masih depresi?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Tidak. Pelukanmu sangat dahsyat, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

Owarii..

.

.

.

Omakee:

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga bersenandung pelan di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulangnya ke Konoha, ditemani Naruto Uzumaki, sang kekasih yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, namun senyum tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah mereka.

Naruto menyerngit mendengar sebuah bunyi siulan di sampingnya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Hinata sedang bsiul dan menyanyikan lagu yang tadi ia senandungkan.

"Hinata. Kamu sudah bisa bersiul?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tampak kaget. Ia menghentikan siulannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kaget.

"Coba ulang." Ujar Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mencoba bersiul. Dan berhasil! Satu-dua buah nada keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya saking senangnya.

"Aku sudah bisa bersiul, Naruto-kun." Katanya bersemangat.

"Itu berkat pelukan anti-depresiku." Jawab Naruto bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ia tersenyum senang karena kata-katanya membuat Hinata merona merah mengingat pelukan mereka tadi. Mereka lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang Naruto dengar hanya siulan Hinata. Ia jadi merasa risih sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai siulan yang dibuat Hinata, namun ia menjadi tidak fokus karena bibir ranum merah muda yang mengerucut seperti minta di cium itu terus menggerayangi pikirannya.

Hinata berhenti sebentar, membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Namun di detik selanjutnya ia kembali bersiul. Naruto menggaruk kepala dengan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam Hinata. Ia menoleh, melihat kearah Hinata.

Ia rasa ia akan gila sebentar lagi.

Dan di saat Hinata berhenti bersiul untuk membasahi bibirnya, Naruto memutar badannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Naru─?"

"Kita harus segera menikah, Hinata."

Katanya pelan dan penuh penekanan, sebelum ia membawa bibir Hinata dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

Okee. Aku tau ini agak berlebihan. Tapi aku harap kalian mau menerimanya.

Terimakasih buat Meg yang telah memberikan aku ilham. Aku harap kamu mau bagi-bagi ilham lagi. Okheee?

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca. Kalian yang terbaik.

Terakhir, maukah kalian mereview sejenak untuk kritik dan saran atau hal-hal lain?


End file.
